


夜奔

by Vienta



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dom! Jeremy Irons, M/M, implied enema/orgasm delay/flagellation etc, sub! Ezra Miller
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Ezra总是把自己投入一个又一个麻烦里，满腔寻死的志向。他把自己送给了Jeremy Irons，后者在地下室里对Ezra进行了里里外外的调教。本段子发生在两人调教关系的最后一天。





	夜奔

**Author's Note:**

> 它其实属于一个拉郎系列【 暂时先把这篇拿上来，系列其他文可以见lofter:http://vienta.lofter.com/post/15b971_de9e82a

他在被子下躲藏了好几天，不想看见那个男人也不想看见自己。他知道对方还是定期给他送食物，但他听见那人靠近时候就会钻回被子里用嶙峋的背部对着银发男人。他根本不想——不知道——在对方见到过自己那样子后去面对Irons。

 

没人知道他在黑暗中经历了怎样的转变，耻辱发酵的日日夜夜，他把自己埋在水草之中。那晚的记忆总在闪回，软管捅入了他的身体，银发男人的手按压着他的腹部，不顾反抗地往后穴注入液体，直到Ezra因为疼痛和鼓胀而哀求。后面的事只留下混乱的片段，他如岩浆般沸腾，死命想将污秽挡在阴影的一面，而Irons只是如往常地坚定地刺穿了他，他躺在污秽和骄傲的碎片上痛哭。

 

但Ezra最后还是熬了过去，把一地散落捡回来拼凑完毕。重新踩在地面上的那刻他双腿发抖差点跌下，走了两步他定了定神，弯腰穿起放在旁边的牛仔裤，一边快步走向地下室的出口。

 

门把下压的那刻血液冲上了他的脸颊。“牢笼”的门平时一直锁着，但他有种预感，今天他可以从这里走出去。他轻轻推开一条缝，随即收紧手指将门推得更远。

 

他踮着脚尖在楼梯上走着，像黑色的猫儿一般悄然无声。地下室的出口在客厅，久违的亮堂房间让他不适地眯眼，他像动物那样晃晃脑袋凝聚视线。Irons正穿着暗红色毛衣读着报纸，平淡得仿佛没有察觉男孩探究的目光。

 

Ezra好奇对方就这么轻易地放他自由，在地下室如此多个日夜之后。他几乎要自嘲Irons是不是打算演一出恶魔放归人间的戏码。他没有斯德哥尔摩，他只是好奇，你知道，那些性爱和疼痛，拷问、禁闭、强制高潮、四肢上的束缚器、冷漠的眼神和嵌在体内炽热的肉体……Irons把他打碎了又重塑，竟然就这样轻轻松手让他走了。

 

Ezra往男人的方向走了半步，他想问，可是多日来训练出的自制力最终拉住了他。放在过去他早就不顾后果地开口了，Irons确实改变了他。

 

所有的思绪在过速运转的大脑里一闪而过，只是一秒的功夫他收回脚，转身向大门走去。

 

 

他勾着嘴角平静地经过玄关，推开门，十月苍白的阳光照了进来。

 

\--

 

片段一：

 

在最开始的那段时间，Irons坚持只用道具，虽然Ezra知道对方并不是无动于衷——腿间的形状就是证明。但不知为何对方就是不肯碰自己。叛逆心一起黑色猫咪就舔着牙说“你是不是不行”。精准地找死，精准。Irons的回答是把猫咪的四肢拴在四柱床上半吊着，往Ezra体内塞了震动的玩意儿看着年轻人在床单上泥鳅一样地挣扎。银发男人在一边悠闲地叼着烟斗看报纸，在Ezra沙哑嘶吼的间隙淡淡地说：“这不就是你想要的吗”

 

鬼才相信Irons不感到愉悦

 

片段二：

 

马鞭扫过苍白的肉体，在下边的位置停了停，轻轻地搔弄着头部，又掂了掂囊袋，好像在检查货物是不是合格。

 

你就是被宠坏了。男人这么说过。Irons才不会像Luke Bracey那样纵容Ezra，银发男人只会在Ezra做错事后用马鞭抽打年轻人的臀部，数量还得让Ezra自己数。

 

“刷——”“呜……”

 

嘴上喊着痛，但年轻人的坚硬倒是慢慢地抬起了头。Ezra尺寸相当可观，他虽然总被一些人说Pretty，但他脸颊骨骼实则和他的尺寸一样充满男子气概。他有时也骄傲于这点——嘛，他总是充满骄傲的。不过在Irons面前，这份阳刚的体现似乎成为了笑话，和更多羞辱的来源。

 

毕竟，征服一个强者总比征服弱者更有挑战性，也更能产生成就感。Ezra明白的，但还是把自己往男人那里送。


End file.
